The Death Eaters' Reunion
by lemonyfrog
Summary: more chapters to come. 30 years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Draco and Goyle try to reform the Death Eaters; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Mcgonagall try to stop them.
1. The Problem

Chapter 1 - The Problem

_Harry's POV_

It's been 30 years since I defeated Voldemort, and my kids are all done at Hogwarts. I love teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the best part is that all my old friends work at Hogwarts, too! Oh, and then there's my enemy Draco, who is the school's caretaker.

"Have you heard that Draco is trying to reform the Death Eaters with Goyle?" I ask my best friend Ronald Weasley, flying instructor at Hogwarts.

"No, mate, I haven't. Is this like the time you just_ thought_ Malfoy was up to something, or do you have any bloody proof?" is Ron's reply.

"No, I don't have any proof, but he's been skipping mealtimes in the Great Hall and eating in his office instead, like he's planning something, and exactly two weeks from today will be 30 years since I defeated Voldemort. I was right about him last time and just look what happened... Dumbledore DIED! We can't lose Mcgonagall, too," Harry says. Mcgonagall is now Hogwarts' headmistress.

"You're right, we should tell Mcgonagall. Who else, Neville, Luna, and Hermione? We have to tell Hermione or else she'll kill me!" Ron says.

"Tell them all. Ginny already knows, but she shouldn't need to get involved, she doesn't even work here," I say.

"Let's split up and find them. I'll get Hermione from Ancient Runes. You find Neville in Herbology and Luna in Care of Magical Creatures. We can meet back at your office," Ron instructs. So, I head off for Herbology.

When I get there I go up to Neville and say, "We're having a meeting - you, me, Ron, Luna, and Hermione. Come on! The last bell just rang so you're fine."

"What's this about?" Neville asks.

"Ron and I think Malfoy and Goyle are trying to reform the Death Eaters," I tell him.

"On what proof?" he says.

"Only that Malfoy has been eating in his office a lot lately, like he's planning something, and exactly two weeks from today will be 30 years since I defeated Voldemort. Before we meet back in my office, you and I have to go find Luna," I tell him.

Now, Neville and I are running to Care of Magical Creatures.

We run up to Luna and update her on the situation and head for my office.

...

When we get there, Ron and Hermione are already waiting.

"Have any of you even thought to inform Mcgonagall?" Hermione asks.

"We haven't gotten a chance, Hermione," I say.

"Then I'm going now. I'll be back soon," she responds. And with that, she's off.

...Hermione returns with Mcgonagall about 5 minutes later.

"Death Eaters? In Hogwarts? Again? What is going on!" Mcgonagall blurts out.

"I think Malfoy and Goyle are reforming the Death Eaters, and no we don't have much proof!" I exclaim.

"Do you have _any _proof?" she asks.

"Well, Malfoy's been eating meals in his office lately, like he's planning something, and exactly two weeks from today will be 30 years since I defeated Voldemort," I inform her.

"Don't say the name! Don't say his _bloody _name!" Ron randomly yells out.

"But Ron, he's dead. And he's been dead for 30 years," I remind him.

"We need more proof," Luna says. I just now realize how quiet she's been.

"Well, how do you propose we get that proof, Luna?" I ask.

"What if we just watch him very closely and see if anything else looks suspicious?" Luna suggests.

"Sounds good. Let's go with it unless anyone else has a better plan," I tell them.

There are a bunch of mumbled agreements, and then we all go back to our offices. Everyone except me. Instead I go to Draco's office to see if anything feels off to me. And when I look through the cracked door I see Malfoy on all fours with his head in the fireplace. He must be using floo powder to communicate with someone. Now he's yelling 'Goyle, come back. This conversation isn't over yet!' I run and tell Mcgonagall what I've seen. On my way back to my office I pass Ron and tell him what I saw.


	2. The Death Eaters

Chapter 2-The Death Eaters

Draco's POV

I just talked to Goyle through floo powder and he, Pansy Parkinson, and I will be meeting in Hogsmeade tonight to plan the invasion. So, for now at least, I'm stuck with my horrid job of caretaker at Hogwarts.

...

It's 7 o'clock and I'm on my way to Hogsmeade to meet Pansy and Goyle in preparation for the Death Eater invasion. So far the only people that are interested in being Death Eaters are Pansy, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, my mother, Narcissa, and I. Though most of them aren't coming I'm going to keep them posted on what plans we decide on.

I'm in Hogsmeade now and I can see Pansy and Goyle waiting for me, so I walk up to them and say, "Hello Goyle, Pansy."

They respond with barely audible hellos.

"So, I've decided on the date. It will be exactly 30 years after Voldemort was defeated, so exactly two weeks from today. What are your opinions?" I ask.

"Brilliant!" Goyle says.

"I agree, it's brilliant," Pansy says.

What's that look on their faces? Fear? I hope they aren't agreeing with me out of fear!

"So, how are we all going to get into the school?" Goyle asks.

"Is the vanishing cabinet still in the Room of Requirement?" Pansy asks.

"I don't know yet, and no, it isn't. It burned down from the fire spell Crabbe used when we were battling Potter, Weasley, and Granger back in sixth year," I inform them.

"What if you guys come in through the secret entrance in the cellar of Honeyduke's Sweetshop?" I suggest.

They both nod in agreement, and personally I believe that it's a very good idea.

"They won't even know what hit them," Pansy states.

"Will we be using killing curses?" Goyle asks.

"Yes! We're reforming the _Death Eaters_, are we not!" I exclaim. And even though it's a rhetorical question Goyle answers, "Yes!"

Pansy has a valid point when she says, "We're in the middle of Hogsmeade. Do you two really think that it's a smart idea to be yelling these things out?"

"No," Goyle and I say in unison.

"Right, so quiet down!" she tells us.

"I think we're good for now, so we'll meet same place, same time in two days," I instruct.

...

It's been 2 days since our last meeting, and now I'm on my way back to Hogsmeade for my second meeting with Goyle and Pansy. I get to our meeting spot, but Goyle isn't here yet. Now Pansy and I wait for him making awkward small talk. I'm very bad at that.

"Sorry I'm late," is the first thing Goyle says when he finally decides to show up.

"It's fine. Today we need to discuss the plan for after you two and the others get in," I start off.

"We are killing, right?" Pansy asks.

"Yes. Now the bigger question is who is killing who?" I ask.

"I want Weasley," Goyle says.

"I'll take the mudblood," Pansy states.

"I don't care as long as I get Potter. At the next meeting two days from today when everyone is here we can figure out the rest," I tell them.

...

It's been 2 days since our last meeting, and tonight I'm meeting with everyone. I'm in Hogsmeade now and I see that I'm the last one to show up.

"I'm here everyone! So, tonight Pansy, Goyle, and I will fill the rest of you in on what we've agreed on," I tell them.

"Malfoy will already be in the school, so the rest of us will get in through the passage in the cellar of Honeyduke's Sweetshop," Pansy informs them.

"We're here to discuss which of us will kill which of them," Goyle says.

"I want Potter, Pansy wants Granger, and Goyle wants Weasley," I tell everyone.

"I got Longbottom!" Zabini says.

"Mother, you can have Lovegood," I tell her.

"That leaves Mcgonagall, so someone will be responsible for two deaths. What about you, Mother?" I ask.

"Yes, that's fine with me," she says.

"Then I shall see you all again at eight o'clock in the evening in ten days," I say.


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3 - The Battle

Harry's POV

I haven't been able so think straight all day; the Death Eaters could barge in at any moment! If only I knew when they're coming and where from. Well, it's seven - thirty and nothing yet.

...

It's eight o'clock and still nothing has happened, maybe I was wrong.

"Hey, mate!" Ron's coming my way; I wonder what this is about... When he gets to me he says, "If the Death Eaters are really coming, then where are they!? I can't wait any longer; I'm going looney, Harry, looney I tell you!"

"Calm down, Ron. I know me too," I tell him.

"I've been looking behind myself all day long," He tells me.

"Well, don't look now because here comes Hermione and she looks worse than you and I combined. Don't tell her I said that," I tell Ron.

So, naturally he looks back and says, "Bloody hell!"

Hermione approaches us saying, "Why can't it just be tomorrow already? I'm a nervous wreck! Should we go spy on Malfoy, maybe we'll be able to find out when and where he's planning the attack. What do you say?"

"Let's go now, _right_ now!" I say.

"What are we still doing standing here in the corridor!?" Ron exclaims.

And with that we're on our way to Malfoy's office.

...

"Okay we've been standing here outside his office for half an hour and Malfoy hasn't shown up. I say we go looking for him," I tell my two best friends.

"Are you kidding? Now you're just asking for trouble!" Hermione says.

"I say go," Ron says.

So we decide to head off to the third floor corridor. And what do we see when we arrive? A bunch of Death Eaters filing out of a classroom with Malfoy in the lead.

"Uhhh, I think we found him..." Hermione says.

As we get closer I notice they're exiting the classroom with the secret passage to Honeydukes Sweetshop. So I say, "They must be coming from the secret passage in the cellar of Honeydukes!"

And the next thing I know there's various curses flying in all directions. Mainly the killing curse from the Death Eaters' end.

Now Luna, Neville, and McGonagall are at our sides shouting spells alongside of us.

I dodge Malfoy's killing curse as Hermione screams, "OH MY GOD HARRY THAT ALMOST HIT YOU!"

"Hey, Potter, maybe you're title shouldn't be 'the boy who lived' it should really be 'the boy who almost died' because you almost died _again_!" Malfoy yells.

"Don't listen to him Harry," Ron says.

...

We've been at it like this for the past two hours now. And I can see a prefect coming around the corner. His name is Andrew Carter. So I yell, "Carter, go call the aurours!"

That's all I have time to say before I'm dodging yet another stream of killing curses, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. At least my friends are still alive.

"Malfoy, I'm sure you'll even make the front page of the _Dailey Prophet, _Hogwarts' caretaker brings Death Eaters to school!" I yell.

...

Finally, the aurors are here! The minute everyone realizes it everything stops, spells, movement, talking, _everything_. It just stops, stops until McGonagall greets the aurors saying, "Hello, aurors, as you can see these Death Eaters have come into Hogwarts and attacked us."

Then she walks over to the head auror who after a short conversation with McGonagall announces, "Death Eaters, if you will please come with me and my fellow aurors. We will be questioning you on our way to Azkaban."

On their way past I hear Malfoy whisper something about not telling a thing.

"Well, that could have been worse, someone could have died. But now I need a new caretaker," McGonagall rants.

"I didn't think about that, new caretaker, right..." I say.

"However did they get in!?" she asks.

"We saw them come out of that classroom there!" Hermione tells McGonagall as she points at the classroom.

"I figured they came in through the secret passage that goes from the cellar in Honeydukes to that room. I used it once," I state.

"So now they're all off to Azkaban, right?" Luna asks.

McGonagall answers, "Yes, I believe they are."

"Can we go to bed now? It's almost midnight and we all have classes to teach in the morning," Hermione asks.

McGonagall lets us all go, so we all head off to our chambers.


End file.
